Weather the Storm
by Sunday1
Summary: FF VIII and FFX crossover Sqaull has always been a lone wolf. Not even Rinoa could tame him. It's been seven years since the wars....and a mysterous girl has just appeared out of no where. Can Squall and his friends help her before it is to late
1. Prologue

I do not own Squall or any other of the characters they belong to sqauresoft.  
  
It had been 7 years since the sorceress wars, and Squall was now 24 years olds. Headmaster Cid had retired 4 years after the wars, and passed on control of Balamb Garden to Squall. Squalls title was now headmaster commander and on his spare time taught a gunblading class. Squall and Rinoa had broken up 4 years after the wars. Rinoa had been ready to get married, Squall had not been. The situation was pretty much self-explanatory. Quistis was now Squalls 2nd in command. Irivine had become Sqaulls best friend and is still dating Selphie. It's only a matter of time before he proposes. Zell was now a specilized instructor of the martial arts and now engaged to Lisa, a.k.a girl with a pigtail. 


	2. Mystery and friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the mysterious girl. All the rest belong to Sqauresoft. _______________________________________________________________  
  
It was a cold winter's morning and Squall had not slept in 24 hours, he sat at his desk behind a pile of paper work, and a large pot of coffee. When Quistis walked in.  
  
" Squall, you have to come quick." Quistis said  
  
"Quistis, I am busy with paperwork." Squall answered angrily  
  
"Squall! It's not my fault you didn't go to bed last night so don't take it out on me. It's an emergency a girl has been found unconscious on Balamb beach, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie are already there. Dr. Kadowaki is on her way. So don't give me that kind of attitude and just come on." Quistis Yelled  
  
Normally Squall would not let anyone talk to him in such a manner. But with Quistis it was different. She was more than his second in command or even his friend. She was like his family, the older sister who always looked out for him. Don't get him wrong he loved Ellone more than anything. It's just that she was not always around when he needed her. Where as Quistis always had been. She was there for him through his break-up with Rinoa and she was there for him when headmaster Cid had passed on full power to him. Where as all the rest of his friends had been angry with him for breaking up with Rinoa. None of them could understand why he did it.  
  
Squall grabbed Lionheart and his jacket and followed Quistis out of his office. Squall had not been able to get anything done the whole morning; he just kept getting interrupted.  
  
"Did you identify the girl?" Squall asked urgently  
  
"No, she has no identification on her. She only had this fancy looking staff thing. That's all I know. We will find out more when we get there" Quistis replied  
  
"Well, this is going to be another terrific day." Squall muttered under his breath  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
Authors Notes: PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think I could improve on. And please be kind this is my first story. I'm so excited!!! I hope you all enjoy it!!! 


	3. Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the mysterious girl. All other characters belong to Sqauresoft ________________________________________________________  
  
When they arrived at the scene the girl had already been taken to Balamb Garden infirmary, which now was a hospital with many doctors and nurses, one of which was Rinoa, who after the break studied to become a nurse. Squall spotted Xu out of the corner of his eye; she was standing with Irvine and Selphie giving instructions.  
  
"Damn, Squall you look like shit ran over twice. You pull a all nighter again?" Irvine asked  
  
Squall ignored the comment and turned to X u.  
  
"What do you know so far?" Squall asked in an authoritative voice  
  
"There are no signs of a struggle. She was fully clothed when we found her. No foot prints, no car tracks. She was dripping went when we got here. And she is suffering from hypothermia. Which tells us she washed up from the ocean. Xu replied  
  
"Is she alive?" Squall asked skeptically  
  
"Yes...but barely, she also appears to be in a coma." Xu answered back  
  
"Who found her and why is Zell here" Squall asked  
  
Irvine and Selphie cut into the conversation at that point to Squalls annoyance.  
  
"Hello.... We're here too.!!!!" Selphie whined  
  
"We can answer you that question. She was found by a couple of Zells martial arts students, thus why Zell is here." Irvine explained in a matter of factly tone  
  
"When was she found?" Squall replied  
  
"8:30 was when Garden was notified." Irvine answered back  
  
"Who are the students and where are they now?" Squall asked  
  
"We don't know, Quistis was the last to speak to them." Xu cut in  
  
That is when Quistis approached and went to question Xu herself because she was getting no information out of any of the people around her. Squall now openly getting angry due to lack of information and answers. But most of all due to lack of sleep. Began to raise his voice.  
  
"So what has been done so far." Quistis asked  
  
"Where are the students who discovered the girl, Quistis." Squall questioned angrily  
  
"I sent them back to Garden with Zell to wait outside your office. Figuring you would like to question them when you returned. They could be of no more help here. They we're only getting in the way. And Squall what did I say about that attitude of yours. There is no reason to be angry." Quistis replied iritatdely  
  
"I am getting angry because I am shocked at the lack of thinking around here. Has anyone even thought of going and asking any of the Balamb towns people if they knew her? Has anyone checked the missing persons files to see if she is listed? Have any of you looked in the Balamb Garden student database to see if she was a student or fellow seed at the school? I'm appalled at all of the sloppiness." Squall lectured  
  
" Squall we we're more concerned about the girls safety and the state of her health, then her identity. We figured that should come first before all else, so calm down and lets head back to garden." Quistis stated  
  
"Xu?" Squall said  
  
"Sir." Xu replied  
  
" The first thing I want you to do when you get back to Garden is get the girls blood and finger prints and check the student and seed data bases and see if you find any matches. If not I want you to go into town and see if anyone knew her. And if you still get nothing I want you to go and contact Trabia Garden and Galbadia Garden and have them check there data bases. And tell them to check the missing persons files of the cities around them. Tell them to contact us as soon as they have any information." Squall ordered  
  
With one final salute Xu and a team of low ranking seeds filed into one car While Squall, Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie got into another.  
  
"Do you want me to head to the infirmary first to check out the girls status or do you want to go question the two students? Quistis asked passively  
  
"How about you head to the infirmary and I'll question the students." Squall offered  
  
"You can't avoid her forever Squall." Quistis stated  
  
"Avoid who the girl? Why would I avoid her? Squall asked naively  
  
"Don't play the part of a fool Squall, it doesn't suit you well. You know exactly who I meant.......Rinoa." Quistis replied crossly  
  
"Ok here we go." Squall muttered to himself  
  
Irvine and Selphie sat quietly in the back seat of the car not saying a word. Both of them knew that Squall and Quistis we're about to get into a fight, and the safe thing would be to sit back and become invisible. They both knew when to butt out of a situation. And we're both used to seeing it, due to the fact that Quistis and Squall fights happened almost everyday and it didn't matter who was around.  
  
"She deserves an explanation Squall! I mean you left her at the altar for Hyne's sakes. You made her suffer the most humiliating thing that can happen to a person! You walked away without a single word or explanation for your actions. It's been 3 years, it's time to go and clean up the mess that you made. Because im sure as hell not going to continue to defend you against her. Telling her she shouldn't hate you because I don't believe that. I think she should hate you because you ripped her heart out and didn't even tell her why! As much as I love and care about you, I have to tell you this for your own good because ever since the day you left her at the alter you have been bitter and grouchy and you've closed yourself off to the world. Quistis yelled  
  
" I mean when's the last time you even called Ellone or talked to your father Laguna." Quistis trailed off  
  
"He is not my father! Squall said bitterly  
  
"And don't get me started on that situation, that lecture is for another day." Quistis warned  
  
By this time they had arrived back to the school and pulled into the parking lot. Quistis and Squall we're still yelling at each other when the car stopped. Irvine and Selphie had made a hasty exit due to the fact that they we're about to be dragged into the argument. Squall now to angry to even continue the argument began to walk away from Quistis.  
  
"Don't walk away from me im not finished!!!" Quistis screamed across the parking lot  
  
"You are now!" Squall yelled right back  
  
"FINE!! I'll go to the infirmary!! But im not going to cover for you to Rinoa when she asks why you didn't come yourself!!!!" Quistis yelled as she headed off in the opposite direction  
  
"Whatever!!!" Squall yelled in a now empty parking lot  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Authors note: Feedback Feedback Feedback!!!!! Please review and give me advice!!!! 


	4. Qestions and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the mystery girl, all other characters belong to Sqauresoft.  
  
Squall made his way up to the elevator to get to his office and was visibly still angry. When Squall got to his office, Zell was there sitting at his desk.  
  
"What are you doing in my office and why are you in my chair? Squall asked angrily  
  
"I'm here with my students. So.. Chill out Squall. And I thought Quistis was going to question them?" Zell answered  
  
"Quistis is checking on the status of the girl. So bring in your students" Squall informed  
  
Zell left the room to go retrieve the two students. Zell came back and with him was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes, and a boy with short spiked brown hair, blue eyes.  
  
"Names? Sqaull asked  
  
"Jennifer MacNamara." The girl answered  
  
"Collin Whitman." The boy replied  
  
"Are you both students or are you seeds? Squall inquired  
  
"Students." The Girl answered  
  
"There are classes all morning what were you doing out of Garden?" Squall asked  
  
"We we're heading over to the fire cavern." The boy informed  
  
"Did you see anything or anybody at the scene that seemed strange to you? Squall  
  
"No" They answered in unison  
  
"Zell, take your students and go." Squall said with aggravation  
  
Squall then called Xu to see if she came up with any information.  
  
"Xu it's Squall I just finished questioning the 2 students and came up with nothing." Squall stated  
  
"Same on this end, but what is really strange is there is no record of her anywhere to be found. I looked in every database there was and I contacted the other Gardens but they came up with nothing either. It's almost as if this girl never exsited before today." Xu informed  
  
"Well im going to go down to the infirmary to see what Quistis can tell me." Squall stated  
  
"If she is even speaking to me." Squall muttered to himself  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Authors notes: Thank you Caleb Nova for your review but I didn't quite understand what you we're saying so, If you would like to e-mail me my address is Tatum1516@aol.com, I could really use some help learning the system, I'll except criticism as long as it has a point. This is my first fic. So please be kind. Thank you 


	5. Confrontations

Squall made his way to the infirmary. He went through a number of scenarios that could happen when he got to the infirmary. Scenario number one, Quistis would act like nothing happened. Scenario number two she would give him the cold shoulder and not talk to him the entire time. Or the worst possible scenario, Squalls worst nightmare, Quistis never went to the infirmary and he was walking right into a trap to talk to Rinoa. Squall was to deep in thought to notice he was already at the infirmary and was shocked out of his reverie by a voice.  
  
"Hello Commander, long time no see." The voice said coldly  
  
Squall quickly looked up and panicked.  
  
"Damn.... Scenario number three." Squall said angrily to himself  
  
Squall quickly composed himself.  
  
"Hello Rinoa, how are you?" Squall asked trying to ease the tension  
  
"Why? I know you don't care."? Rinoa replied with an edge to her voice  
  
"Don't start." Squall said trying to stop her from starting a fight  
  
"Start? Don't you mean finish." Rinoa said with attitude  
  
"Stop!" Squall ordered to Rinoa  
  
Quistis who had been in another room with Dr.Kadowaki talking about the mystery girls condition. Had heard Squalls voice and had come to see what he wanted. But could see from the looks on everyone's faces that Rinoa was making a scene. Quistis had to think fast.  
  
"If I don't break this up, its going to turn into a full blown fight. But then again this could be really good for the both of them," Quistis thought to herself  
  
"You can't just order me around like I'm one of your mindless soldiers Squall, who look at you like your some kind of God! With nothing but honorable intentions." Rinoa said with a sneer  
  
"Rinoa! You really want to know why I didn't marry you?!?! Look how you act, you're so childish. When are you ever going to grow up, seriously! Do you want to know what I was thinking the day we we're supposed to get married?" Squall raged  
  
Quistis could tell by the look of things that the fight had entered a whole new level and that Squall was about to say a whole lot of things he would regret later.  
  
"So Squall you finally found your balls and are going to tell me the reason you left me at the altar! Rinoa said sarcastically  
  
"It's because I woke up one morning and realized I didn't love you, and all you did was get in the way. I don't even know why your still at garden" Squall replied coldly  
  
As soon as the words had come out of Squalls mouth he regretted them. Rinoa's face had become flushed and her eyes we're rimmed with tears. Without a single word Rinoa turned on her heel and ran out of the infirmary as fast as she could. Squall looked at the floor and shook his head.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't needed, in fact I shouldn't have even come" Squall mumbled guiltily to himself  
  
"Well what's done is done, what's said is said, you can't take it back now. All you can do is hope for the best," Quistis said from a distance, not knowing if it was safe to approach Squall  
  
"So how long have you been standing there?" Squall asked with slight embarrassment  
  
"From about the God part." Quistis said with a smirk  
  
"Well it's in the past so lets get to work. Has the girl woken up?" Squall said quickly changing the subject  
  
"No she hasn't, she's in a coma. Dr. Kadowaki basically said there's nothing more we can do for her except, play the waiting game and see if she wakes up. 


	6. Dreams improved version

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF VIII or FF X characters. They belong to Squaresoft.

Squall now extremely tired and feeling really horrible about his fight with Rinoa, had decided to go 

back to his apartment on the 3rd floor next door to his office and rest. Squall was extremely 

restless and had not been sleeping well. Squall often chose to pull all nighters 

rather than face the terrifying nightmares that had begun to plague him.

**__**

~Dream~

Squall found himself in a strange world. He looked around and saw he was in the ruins of 

city. There was not a soul in sight. Then suddenly out of thin air a group of people 

appeared. 

"Hey!" Squall yelled, but did not receive a reply.

Squall quickly ran up to the group, and realized they could not see or hear him; but he 

could see and hear them. There we're 3 girls and 3 guys and a lion-looking animal with a

horn in the middle of his head. Then suddenly one of the guys turned in alarm and yelled, 

"Look sin"! They all looked alarmed. Squall followed their eyes and was terrified by what 

he saw. There in front of him was a great beast, bigger than he had ever seen. Unlike the 

group of people the beast seemed to see and sense Squall. Squall looked the beast straight in 

the eye and the beast stared right back at him. Then suddenly Squall had a flash, and what 

he saw terrified him. He was now in Deling and the entire city was in chaos. Squall turned 

and there was the beast.

Squall stared at the beast for the longest time. When out of no where he heard a voice,

"It's name is Sin." The voice said

Squall turned to see a girl who looked about 18-19 years old She had slightly tan skin. With 

long black hair and intensely blue, with flecks of green that seemed to swirl with the blue. 

In her hand she was holding a beautiful staff.

"What?" Squall questioned with alarm

"The beast it's name is Sin." The girl repeated

Squall was fascinated with the staff he felt a sudden sense of deja vu.

"Who are you?" Squall asked with suspicion

"You already know." The girl stated

"What! I don't understand." Squall said with confusion

"You will understand in due time." The girl replied

"Understand what?!?" Squall asked in confusion

"You ask to many questions. You are missing what you we're brought here to see. Look around you. What do you see?" The girl stated

"One minute I was in the ruins of a city and the next minute, I'm in Deling City looking at that thing you call Sin destroying Deling. Squall answered

"And?" the girl pushed on

"And what?!? This is only a dream." Squall replied with aggravation

"This is not just a dream, it is a vision." The girl said calmly

"A vision of what?" Squall said with skepticism

"The future." The girl said in a serious tone

~To be continued

****

Authors Notes: Thank you everyone for all of your reviews and help. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I saw how short the story was and added to it, and I tried to fix the format. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyone feel free to e-mail me : Tatum1516@aol.com or Instant message me on Greenlee0318, JLo0318, Tatum1516

****

Pariah chesiretiger : I Love you Mandy!!! Thank you!!! Thank You!!! Thank 

You!!!Talk to me on Aim.

****

Caleb Nova : Thank you for your e-mail I appreciate the help, I haven't made the changes and will make them as soon as possible.

****

The Omega Weapon: Thank you for your review and I will try to make the chapters longer.

****

FFgal: Thank you for your advice, I will try to think of a better summery. Ps. I love your story!!!! I can't wait till you Update!!!

****

Starlight: Thank you for reviewing my story. You'll find out who the mysterious girl is soon... This chapter I hope answers your other question.

****


	7. confusion

Squall shot straight up in bed; he was in a cold sweat. He looked quickly around the room to find he was back in his room all alone. He looked at the clock and groaned. He had slept the rest of the day away. Squall got out of bed and quickly fell to the floor. He was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. Squall assured himself that it was just stress over the seed ball coming up and the case. Squall took a shower, got dressed and headed to the cafeteria. He placed an order with the overnight chef, and headed to his office to do some paper work. When he got there he saw that quistis had done some of the paper work for him and that Xu had laid some files on his desk. He sat down at his desk and began to sort the huge pile of files. He came across the evidence file of the unknown girl. He looked inside and began reading to himself. He read that there was only one piece of evidence found..... a long staff. Squall felt a sense of duja vu set in. 

"In my dream the girl had a staff, but how can I dream of a girl I have never seen before, im losing my mind." Squall muttered to himself

Squall headed to the training center to work off some of the stress he was under. Squall spent 15 minutes slicing grats one after the other. They didn't even have a chance. It was almost ridiculous. Squall was in front of the secret area when he was attacked from behind by a T-Rex. The monster picked Squall up and tossed him. Squall quickly casted a curaga on himself and a sleep spell on the T-Rex. Then he began his assault, his movements we're quick and decisive, it was like watching a dance. But then out of the blue Squall began to feel dizzy. The T-Rex awoke from its magic induced sleep and as quickly as it appeared it picked Squall up and cracked him, sending Squall directly into limit break. Squall didn't even have the strength to perform lionheart. The T-Rex was about to finish Squall off when out of nowhere the angelic girl from his dream appeared. She raised her staff in the air and performed a dance like movement and out of a bright light appeared a beautiful beast. She signaled to the beast and as if on cue the beast in one fluid motion killed the T-Rector in one blow. Then the girl turned to Squall and waved her hand.

"Sleep" She whispered

With that Squall blacked out.

Squall woke up to the face of Quistis in the infirmary. Quistis quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"He's awake!" She yelled

Dr. Kadowaki and Rinoa ran into the room and immediately began check his vitals.

"Where am I?" Squall asked drowsily

"In the infirmary?" Quistis replied

Then the events of the training center came flooding back to him. He had to see what the mysterious girl found on the beach looked like. He quickly began ripping out wires from his arms. But no sooner had he got out of bed he fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!?, Get back in bed!" Rinoa ordered

Squall, who had regained his composer, went into a rage.

"How dare you speak to me that way I am the headmaster of this Garden!" Squall retorted

"You know this is just like you!! You think your so god damned invincible! You just wake up from a 3 day coma and you think you can just get up and leave like your some kind of God! Fine you want to go! Then go!" Rinoa lectured

"What?!? A THREE DAY COMA???" Squall asked with alarm

"Yes a three day coma!" Rinoa replied with agitation

"How can that be? The last thing I remember is being in the training center and fighting a T-Rex." Squall said in confusion

"Well Squall the T-Rex must have done quite a lot of damage. So much that when you got to your room you collapsed." Quistis suggested

"My room? Don't you listen? I didn't go to my room." Squall said with exasperation

"Well that's we're we found you." Quistis replied simply

That's when Dr. Kadowaki, who had been observing decided to speak up.

"Ok, that's enough, into bed Squall. You can talk about this all later." She ordered

"But!" Squall began

"Shhh, No arguing get into bed. You may be Headmaster, but im your doctor and you need your rest. You can finish your conversation when you're all better." She ordered

"Quistis tell her I have work to do!" Squall begged

"No, she's right." Quistis simply stated

Squall slumped back onto the bed while Dr. Kadowaki and Rinoa began replacing all the needles and tubes Squall had torn out earlier.


	8. Awakenings

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to squaresoft. Blah Blah Blah.

  
  


Squall spent 2 weeks in the infirmary against his will. He was weeks behind in his work. Quistis refused to talk about anything that had to do with work until Dr. Kadowaki said he was well enough to leave. He was still having dreams about a girl he had never seen before. And to top it all off Rinoa felt the need to exercise her power over him.

"Squall shut the hell up! You may be headmaster but as long as your in this infirmary I'm in charge. So stop whining and get the hell over it." Rinoa said spitefully as she walked out of the room.

"GOD! When did you become such a bitch!" Squall replied Angrily

"Good morning sunshine! I see your back to normal" Quistis interrupted

"Oh shut up Quistis." Squall replied resentfully

"Do you really want me to shut up because I have some good news." Quistis stated

"What?" Squall inquired

"Your free to go, you just have to get a nurse to sign you out." Quistis replied

"Great I have to talk to Rinoa!" Squall concluded 

"Yup" Quistis answered

"You handle it, I have had as much as I can take of her! And if I have to see her one more time I won't be responsible for my actions!" Squall explained tiredly 

"Fine but this is the last time....from now on if you need something from her. You ask her yourself. I'm done being the little messenger for you. Ok?" Quistis replied sternly

"Whatever." Squall said stoically

"Not whatever Squall I'm serious things can't go on like this. We all have to work together whether you like it or not. And need I remind you, you are headmaster of this garden. You are in a position of great responsibility. You need to start acting the part. That means no more losing your temper over things that are of no importance. No more childish fights with Rinoa. And you need to stop excluding her and treating her like dirt Squall. Ordering her around like she's some slave. Acting like she doesn't belong here. Squall she fought Ultimicia to! She deserves just as much respect as you do! She has worked long and hard to get where she is, to earn the respect of the people in garden. Squall she has worked for years to lose the label of the headmasters girlfriend. And as for her being a bitch Squall, she's angry and she has every right to be. You act like you we're the one left at the altar in front of friends and family." Quistis lectured

"Quistis don't even go there, I'm not in the mood. I will deal with Rinoa how I see fit." Squall

replied sternly

"Squall don't get mad I was only saying that you and Rinoa's fighting is putting a strain on all of us. And we're all getting tired of it. We don't want to have to choose between the two of you, ok. I'm not going to continue to do your dirty work for you. I'm just making sure you understand that." Quistis reasoned

"Fine." Squall replied Bluntly

"I'm going to go talk to Rinoa. I'm guessing your going up to your office?

"No, I'm going to my room to shower and change then to lunch room for something to eat then up to my office. Ok Mother." Squall said sarcastically

"Just asking grouch." Quistis replied with a smile.

Squall relived that Quistis had gone and stopped lecturing him left the Infirmary and headed to his room for a shower. As Squall passed his desk he noticed a number of messages on his phone and a huge stack of files on his desk.

"Shit I am going to be working all night." Squall muttered to himself

Squall continued onto his room and showered. Still wondering if he should tell Quistis about the dreams he's been having. Tell her what really happened to him in the Training Center. And about his suspicions of the girl in his dreams being the comatose girl in the Infirmary.

"I am not going to tell her she is going to think im fucking crazy im just going to forget about it." Squall muttered to himself 

Squall headed over to his desk and surveyed the damage. And decided he was going to need a pot of strong coffee.

" Xu" Squall called

"Yes Sir?" Xu replied

"Can you get me a pot of coffee and something to eat please?" Squall asked

"Of course sir." Xu replied

8 hours and 20 cups of coffee later Squall was beginning to make headway on the pile of work on his desk and was now beginning to doze off.

_Dream_

Squall found himself in a strange place . Everything was in chaos. He spotted the same group of people he saw in his first dream. Then he saw the girl but she was different. Her hair was shorter about to her shoulders and light brown. But she has the same bluish greenish swirly eyes. But it wasn't her.

"Where's the Aeon?!?" The girl asked with alarm

"Forget about that, Lady Yunalesca will explain everything." A strange old man said

Squall followed the group into a strange room. There was a bright flash of light. Then a women appeared. But there was something weird about her she seemed faded like a ghost.

"Lady Yunalesca what's going on where is the final Aeon?"Yuna inquired

"There is no final aeon. What you see in there is what's left of my beloved " Lady Yunalesca replied bluntly

"What?!? I don't understand how am I supposed to defeat sin if I don't have the final aeon?!?" Yuna asked with alarm

"You there the one with the blond hair. Jecht is your father is he not?" Lady Yunalesca asked

"Yes." Tidus replied

"Jecht is Sin. Sin is Jecht." Lady Yunalesca again replied bluntly

"I know." Tidus said

"We know too." The group said with exasperation

"Let me explain. Yuna in order to defeat sin you must choose one of your guardians to become your final aeon. With that your final aeon whom ever you choose will defeat sin. But in turn will turn on you and you will die. And then sin will take your final aeon and make it the next sin." Lady Yunalesca

"What!!! I can't choose one my guardians to die for me. Are you saying everything I have believed was a lie. If I choose then sin will have another vessel. And all the deaths of summoners before me would be in vain!" Yuna said with anger

"You must choose! It's the only way!" Lady Yunalesca said with exsaperation

"No!!!" Yuna adamantly

"Choose or die!" Lady Yunelesca threatened

"No. We fight." The group said in unison

A battle ensued. Squall watched in shock. When all the sudden Yuna turned and looked in the direction of where Squall was standing.

"Squall, Squall, Wake up!!!"Yuna said

"What?!?" Squall said in confusion

"Wake up!!!" Yuna said

Squall shot straight up from his desk. And saw that it had not been Yuna at all who had been talking to him but Quistis.

"Thank goodness Squall. You had me worried for a second there. Well get up. The girls awake." Quistis said in haste

  


Authors notes: Sorry everyone for the wait. I have been really busy with graduation. And plans for collage but I will hurry with the next chapter!

  



	9. The Tower of Babble

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to sqauresoft except for my mystery girl

  


Authors notes: Hey everyone thank you for your reviews. If you review I will e-mail you, so feel free to ask qestions in your review. And there is a little bit of the Al Bhed language in this chapter. I wrote the meanings in Italic next to it. Thank you!

  


Squall followed Quistis to the infirmary. All the while his mind was going a million miles a minute.. What if it's her? What will I say? What will I do? Should I tell Quistis about my dreams.

  


"Squall we're here. Earth to Squall!" Quistis said with worry

  


"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about things." Squall said calmly

  


"Well im going to go on in and ask her some question." Quistis replied

  


Squall walked over to the observation window. While Quistis headed on in.

  


"What is your name?" Quistis asked

  


"Fru dra ramm yna oui baubma? Frana ys E? Fryd tu oui fyhd?_~Who the hell are you people? Where am I? What do you want?~_" The girl replied in panic and confusion

  


"Great she doesn't speak English. Can you understand a word im saying?" Quistis asked

  


"d maycd E ghuf cra'c hud m Prat huf._~At least I know she's not Al Bhed now~_" The girl said to herself

  


Quistis left the room and went to go inform Squall of there little predicament.

  


"Squall we have a not so little problem." Quistis said carefully

  


"And what wound that be." Squall inquired

  


"She doesn't speak English." Quist is said hastily

  


"What! That's not possible, in my dream she spoke...." Squall trailed off

  


"What?!" Quist is said in shock

  


"Never mind I was just babbling. How about I go in there and talk to her and see if I can understand." Squall said quickly to cover his mistake

  


"Pshh, fine, but im tellin ya the girl don't speak a word of English." Quist is said with doubt

  


Squall walked into the infirmary with the mystrious girl looking at him suspiciously. She looked at him like he could pull his gunblade on her a any moment and threaten to kill her and her mother. She had that look on her face that said "oh my god, what did I do to get in this position and how did I get here?"

  


"Dr. Kadowaki, Has she eaten anything?" Squall asked

  


"Well other then the IV, nothing" Dr.Kadowaki replied

  


"Well then would you mind going and getting her something to eat?" Squall requested

  


"Alright... I'll be right back." Dr. Kadowaki

  


Squall walked over and sat down next to the girl preparing what he was going to say to the girl.

  


"What's your name?" Squall asked

  
  
  


"Irr...Fryd'c ouin hysa?_~Uhh...What's your name ~_" The girl said with a hint of sarcasm

"Well..My name is Squall.Your name would be?" Squall asked again with agitation 

Th girl continued to stare to stare blankly at Squall with a lost puppy dog look in her eyes.

At that moment Rinoa decided to enter the room. As Rinoa stood there the girl took note of the increasing tension between the two.

"Yes?" Squall asked with growing irritation

"Nothing...im just here to check her vitals." Rinoa replied

"Well im still in the middle of questioning her so could you come back when im done." Squall said rudely

"If I wait till your done I'll be waiting forever and a day! So if you could hurry the hell up, that would be nice" Rinoa said equally as rude

"Well how do you suggest I do that!" Squall replied getting angrier by the second

"First of all you could realize .SHE DOESN'T SPEAK ANY ENGLISH! And talking at her isn't going to change that fact" Rinoa said in a very condescending tone

"If she would stop playing so many FUCKING GAMES, we could be talking and having a nice conversation right now. But instead im sitting here while she answers all my question with gibberish! Squalls voice rose as he purposely shot a dirty look at the girl

The girl only answered him with a glare.

"So you do understand me." Squall said knowingly

Rinoa looked from the girl back to Squall with shock. While the girls angry expression changed to stunned.

"How did you know?" The girl asked Squall with caution

"Rinoa , could you give me another 15 mins, and I would like to see you in my office after im done please." Squall said with no emotion

"Fine." Rinoa said coldly as she left the room

"First of all whats your name and second of all why we're you pretending not to speak English?" Squall demanded

"First of all you already know who am. Second of all im not going to answer any question that help the Yevonites so don't waste your time." the girl answered coldly

"What the hell is a Yevonite?" Squall asked with confusion

"Ur so kut. Ra'c hud y Oajuheda. Ra naymmo tuach'd ghuf fru E ys. _Oh my god.~ He's not a Yevonite. He really doesn't know who I am.~_" The girl muttered to herself

"Ok stop speaking code!" Squall said rudely

"It's not code! It's AlBhed!" The girl said with an edge to her voice

"Where are you from?" Squall asked

"Tell me where I am first." The girl said stubbornly

"Stop answering all my question with a question! That's it I've had enough" Squall said as he got up and headed to the door. And headed over to Quistis.

"I talk to her, and she does speak English. She keeps talking all sorts of gibberish. And and she refuses to cooperate. You can go in there and try again But I am going back to my office I have some business I need to attend to." Squall said tiredly

"And what business would that be?" Quist is inquired

"Rinoa and I are going to have a little talk about authority. And Quist is don't look at me like that" Squall said smugly

And with that Squall turned on his heel and walked out of the infirmary.


	10. The lines of authority

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the character Genesis. All the other stuff belongs to Squaresoft._

  


After Squall left the infirmary Quistis went back into the room to finish questioning the girl.

  


"Now that we all are speaking English, my name is Quistis." Quistis said lightly 

  


"My name is Genesis." the girl volunteered with relief

  


"Well now we're getting somewhere. So where are you from." Quistis inquired

  


"Bevelle, Oh my god! Are my parents here. Did you find my parents!?!" Genesis asked frantically

  


"Hon, number one we didn't find anyone else with you. Number two we didn't know who you we're when we found you. Number three where in the hell is Bevelle!" Quistis exclaimed

  


"Bevelle is right before the Calmlands and right after The Macalania Woods!" Genesis said in panic

  


"Umm...I don't know how to break this to you but those places don't exist." Quistis said bluntly

  


"Where the hell in Spira am I!" Genesis said in frustration

  


"I don't know where in Spira you are, but I can tell you, you are in Balamb Garden." Quistis replied confusedly

  


"Oh my god....im in a different world." Genesis muttered to herself with dawning realization

  


"Well do you have anywhere to go once your better." Quistis asked with concern

  


"No...I don't even no where I am anymore." Genesis replied with despair

  


"Well how old are you, 17-18?" Quistis inquired

  


"Umm....No, im 20 actually." Genesis said with annoyance

  


"Your to old to go to school here, but would you want to stay here till we can figure something else out?" Quistis suggested with apprehension

  


"Sure why not I have no where else to go." Genesis said dejectedly

  


"Well we're going to have to talk with the Headmaster to get his approval." Quistis explained

  


At that moment Irvine and Selphie walked into the Infirmly Irvine went into the room with Quistis and Genesis. While Selphie headed over to Rinoa who had been watching from the observation window. Irvine immediately took in Genesis's attributes with an appreciative smile.

  


"That is so..disgusting how can you stand it when he does that Selphie? It's not only disrespectful to you but to the people he is doing it to" Rinoa said in shock

  


"What is he doing that is so disrespectful?" Selphie said in confusion

  


"Don't tell me you didn't notice that?" Rinoa exclaimed

  


"Notice what?" Selphie asked still confused

  


"Just watch him." Rinoa said bluntly

  


"What am I watching for?" Selphie asked

  


"I mean look at the way he is checking Quistis out! While she is staring right at him! That is so rude." Rinoa pointed out

  


"No he's not ." Selphie replied in denial

  


"Well you believe what you want to believe I have to go up to Gods office, apparently he has some things he needs to talk about with me." Rinoa said with sarcasm as she left the infirmary

  


Meanwhile in Genesis's room Irvine waited for an appropriate moment to interrupt Quistis.

  


"Quistis can we talk?" Irvine asked nervously

  


"No." Quistis replied with annoyance 

  


"I really need to talk to you, It's important." Irvine pleaded

  


"If it's what we already talked about, Irvine, drop it, that discussion is over and has been over for some time now." Quistis said coldly as she narrowed her eyes at him

  


"Umm....hello im still here." Genesis said sensing the tension in the room 

  


"Believe me, Babe I haven't forgotten you." Irvine said while winking at Genesis

  


"Wow... you have no shame do you?" Genesis replied with disgust

  


"Well anyway...She will be staying with us." Quistis said trying to change the subject

  


"Good! She can sleep in my room. Not that there will be any sleeping mind you. I'll make sure you won't be able to walk straight when im done." Irvine said with a wink

  


"You repulse me." Genesis replied with a look of utter disgust on her face

  


"Well Quistis maybe you would like to take me up on that offer." Irvine asked slyly

  


"No Irvine, I don't think I would lower myself to that level thank you." Quistis replied angrily

  


"You do realize that I am madly in love with you." Irvine said in a serious tone

  


"Umm...Well good luck with that." Quistis said rudely as she turned back to Genesis

  


"You know that hurt me Quisty." Irvine said to Quistis as he gave her a meaningful look

  


"Are you done yet?" Quistis replied sharply

  


"Yeah, im off like a girls prom dress on prom night." Irvine said with a smile as he headed out the door

  


"Who was that" Genesis asked

  


"That was Balamb Gardens resident pimp."Quistis said with venom in her voice

  


Selphie who had been watching and listening at the observation window all the while was seething with anger. As it dawned on her what Rinoa had been talking about with Irvine.

  


"Hey Babe." Irvine said energetically to selphie

  


Selphie only shot him an angry glare.

  


"What was that for?" Irvine said with worry

  


"Umm..what was that in there?" Selphie replied with anger

  


"Well Selphie I have been meaning to talk to you about something. Can we go somewhere to talk, like the quad?" Irvine asked apprehensively

  


"Ok but you better have a good explanation" Selphie agreed

  


Meanwhile Rinoa was just arriving at Squalls office.

  


"Sir, Miss Heartilly is here to see you." Xu called to Squall

  


"Send her in." Squall replied

  


At that moment Rinoa walked in and stood in front of Squalls desk trying to mask her emotions.

  


"Have a seat." Squall offered

  


"Ummm...What's this all about?" Rinoa asked with apprehension

  


"We need to talk about some things." Squall began to explain

  


"So then talk." Rinoa replied with all sorts of attitude

  


"Stop right there." Squall said coldly conveying no emotion

  


"What?" Rinoa asked actually starting to get worried

  


"I don't want you to speak. I don't want you to roll your eyes. And I defiantly don't want any smart ass comments from you." Squall said with no emotion

  


"Alright" Rinoa replied quietly

  


"This cannot continue, it is starting to get in the way of are work and it's starting to affect the group dynamic. I understand that I hurt you and you are angry with me. But I can't have you undermining my authority. You refuse to listen or take orders without a fight. I give Quistis an order she does it. Why do you think that is" Squall explained still with no emotion

  


"......Oh! You want me to answer that. I thought that was a rhetorical question." Rinoa replied slightly annoyed

  


"I want to make sure you know this." Squall continued

  


"Well because you're the Headmaster." Rinoa said obviously 

  


"From now on you give me the same respect, You owe it to me as our Headmaster." Squall replied authoritatively

  


"I owe it to you! I don't owe you a goddamned thing after all you put me through." Rinoa yelled on the brink of tears

  


"These are the lines of authority your going to have to deal with it. I f you can't deal with it maybe I should have you transferred. How does Galbadia Garden sound to you. You can be closer to your father." Squall said condescendingly 

  


"You Bastard, how could you even suggest that!" Rinoa said with tears streaming down her face

  


"Well I am a Bastard so I think that answers your question ." Squall said sarcastically

  


"I have one question for you. What's it like being exact copy of who you despise the most!" Rinoa asked coldly

  


"I am nothing like my father! Don't you ever compare me to him again. I left you because I wasn't sure I loved you." Squall said darkly

  


"Squall do you love me at all anymore." Rinoa asked hopefully

  


"Truthfully I think im to young to know what love is." Squall said truthfully

  


"Well I know I lo..." Rinoa replied quietly as Squall cut her off

  


"Rinoa don't, I didn't call you up here to talk about weather or not you love me or I love you. I know you probably think I am this cold heartless bastard, who broke your heart and is only trying to hurt you more but im not. Im only trying to do my job And the only thing im asking you to do is the same." Squall said sincerely

  


Rinoa sat speechless with nothing to say.

  


"Your probably going to think im cold and rude for this but I really can't spend hours talking about this with you, and im sure you have some things to attend to yourself. " Squall explained carefully

  


Rinoa only nodded and got up and left his office not knowing how to feel about the situation.

Authors notes: Hey everyone! Im finally done with this chapter! Yay! Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews we're much appreciated. If you have any questions ask them in your reviews and I promise to get back to you! Or you can reach me at Greenlee0318 on aim. Or you can e-mail me at Tatum1516@aol.com

A very big thank you to MissFortuneTygrr and Sevet02 without them I would be lost!!! I love you guys!


End file.
